


Elesithathu

by santigold96



Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780024





	Elesithathu

"Umshayile ngani?" uyabuza futhi, eqaqa. Ukube wayekade ecabanga ngakho lokhu, uBrienne ubengacabanga ukuthi uHyle Hunt noJaime Lannister bazohlangana ngokwanele njengabajikelezayo. Kodwa-ke, uJaime wabonakala sengathi uthathe isinqumo sokungamthandi uHyle ngokushesha njengoba uPod esenqume ukubala ama-Kingslayer phakathi kwamaqhawe akhe. Ngokwakhe, uHyle, bekubonakala ukuthi akayithandi indlela uJaime acabanga ngayo ukuthi lo omunye umuntu uzolandela ukuhola kwakhe futhi acasukele iqhaza likaJaime emizameni kaLady Stoneheart yokuzilengisa. Noma kunjalo, womabili la madoda ayakuthanda ukudlula engxoxweni futhi wayecabanga ukuthi asefinyelele esivumelwaneni esithile kulawo masonto selokhu aphunyuka.

"Yini oyikhathalelayo uma ngimshaya? Kwesinye isikhathi amadoda ashaya abantu," esho ngomshanguzo. Uhlanya, uyacabanga. Amane kuphela ahamba endle futhi asikho isikhathi sokuqonda nokungavumelani.

Uthi, "Yiziwula kuphela ezihlasela abahamba nazo."

"Kunjalo," edonsa.

"Jaime," kusho izwi.

Uyaphinda futhi. "Ukhuluma kakhulu."

"Ukhuluma kakhulu," kusho uBrienne.

Amkhombisa amakhethini. "Unenekazi elihle kanjena," esho ngokuhlekisa ngaphambi kokuhamba ayohlola ihhashi lakhe. UBrienne uyazi ukuthi umamatheka ngaleyo ndlela lapho efisa ukugwema ingxoxo; uyamangala lapho ejwayelana kahle nezinkulumo zakhe.

Ubuke, ucasulwe umunyu, njengoba uJaime egoba ukuhlebeza okuthile kuPod, obekade emile ecashile ngesandla entanyeni yentaba kaBrienne. Amehlo omfana ayaqaqamba kancane futhi avume ngekhanda ngaphambi kokugibela esihlahleni.

"I-Firewood," kusho uJaime ngokungenangqondo ephendula umkhanya kaBrienne. "Kuyabanda kulezi zinkuni."

Umile umzuzwana ngaphambi kokuthatha isinqumo sokulandela i-squire. Uthola iPod izama ukulinganisa isixha esikhulu sezinduku. Ngaphandle kwamagama, uthatha ezinye izinkuni kuye bese uzifaka kuzibopha ngaphansi kwengalo yakhe enkulu.

Uthi: “Ngiyabonga. Izwi lakhe lisabambile futhi nokulimala entanyeni yakhe akusapholi masinya njengoba uBrienne ayengathemba. Avume ngekhanda kuye. Baye enkambisweni yokwenza inkambu, yena, uJaime, uHyle noPod. Basebenza kahle ngokwanele bendawonye, isikhathi esiningi, futhi imvamisa iBrienne idiniwe kakhulu ukucabanga ukuthi kuyamangaza kangakanani ukuhamba noJaime noHyle futhi. Ngenhlanhla, futhi uvame ukukhathala kakhulu ukucabanga ngobukhulu bomsebenzi ophambi kwabo, noma ngezifungo ezaphukile nezitha eziqinile ngemuva kwabo.

Ubekade ehlola indawo ezungezile ngenkathi uJaime noHyle bemisa ekhempini futhi esebuyele endaweni encane yokuqothula ngesikhathi ukubona uHyle esukuma, afafaza igazi engutsheni kaJaime, avele ahlahle aye ezihlahleni.

"Uyabona ukuthi kwenzekani phakathi kukaSer Jaime noSer Hyle, uPod?" Uyabuza.

"Yebo, nkosikazi yami," kusho yena.

"Ngiyethemba ukuthi uyakuqonda ukuthi, noma ngabe kwakhulunywa, ukusabela kukaSer Jaime bekungafanele ngaphansi kwalezi zimo." Angazama nokufundisa umfana okuthile ngenkathi ebutha imininingwane; engabhekiwe, ufana nokucabanga ukuthi noma yini uJaime ayenzayo ikufanele ukukhipha.

"Intokazi yami," kusho uPod.

IBrienne frowns. Imvamisa uPod ushesha ukuvumelana nezinqumo zakhe.

"Kwenzekeni? Baphinde baphikisana ngeSizungu futhi? Ngabe abasavumelani ngeVale?" Udinga ukwazi ukuthi ngabe ikhona yini inkinga.

"Cha, nkosikazi yami," kusho uPod ngokushesha.

"Babekhuluma bejabule ngokwanele lapho ngihamba," kusho uBrienne. Bobabili bake bacabanga ngendawo ethile noma kwenye indawo futhi uBrienne wayithole ingxoxo icasulile futhi wahamba wahamba ukugwema imizamo yabo yokumbandakanya ezingxoxweni.

"Yebo, nkosikazi yami," kusho uPod.

"Bekushiwo ngemuva kokuthi ngihambile, Pod?" UBrienne ubuza ngokuqinile, ediniwe yimizamo yakhe yokungaphenduki.

Ukuqhuma kwepod. "USer Hyle uthe yize ebukhulu bakhe, wezwa ukuthi uFay Jeyne, indodakazi yomgcini womshini, ubese-

"Yini eholele uSer Jaime ukuthi ashaye uSer Hyle?" UBrienne ungena ngokushesha. Akanaso isifiso sokufunda kabanzi mayelana nezintelezi ezibikiwe zika-Fat Jeyne.

UPod ubheka phansi, eshintsha izinyawo zakhe. "USer Jaime ubuze uSer Hyle ukuthi uqale wahlangana kanjani nawe."

UBrienne uzizwa egagasi lokuziphatha. "Futhi?" uyakhuthaza, izwi lakhe lisazolile.

"USer Hyle umtshele. Mayelana ... .ab ...… umdlalo abadlale ngawo."

"IPod," kusho uBrienne, ehlazisa ukuqinisa ukucasuka kwakhe nomfana. "Bengicele ukuthi ungitshele ukuthi yini eholele uSer Jaime ukuthi ashaye uSer Hyle. Anginendaba nezingxoxo zabo mayelana nabenza ubuthi be-tavern noma i-ale noma ukubheja. Ngabe uyaqonda?"

"Yebo, nkosikazi yami," kusho uPod. Imgqolozele ngethemba futhi iqala futhi ngokwesaba. "USer Hyle utshele uSer Jaime ngalokhu kubheja futhi-"

"Pod!" Brienne ukukhonkotha. Kungani umfana engeke nje atshele ingxenye efanele yendaba ngaphandle kokulandisa yonke ingxoxo? Uyawuzonda umqondo wamadoda amabili la ahlekisa ngaye ndawonye futhi akafuni ukuzwa okunye ngakho.

"Bese kuthi uSer Jaime amshaye," uPod ungena ngokushesha.

"Ini?" Uyabuza, edidekile.

"Angicabangi ukuthi uSer Hyle wayehlose ukungahloniphi," kusho uPod, esakhuluma ngokushesha. "Wathi wahlangana kuwe ngenxa ukubheja bese Ser Jaime nje amshaya. Right ngempama futhi wawa phansi, kanjalo nje! Bese Ser Jaime wathi ... 'ezindledlaneni umfana off.

"Uthe?" Brienne uyakhuthaza. Indaba ayenzi mqondo kuye futhi izimisele ngokuthola iqiniso kusuka kumfana.

"Awu, Ser Jaime alizithandi abantu bakhulume uthanda ukuthi," Pod uthi, sengathi lokhu Kuyinto eyaziwayo. "Noma ngabe uSer Hyle ebengaqondile ukuthi uzozenzela-"

"Ukungahloniphi," uBrienne uyamqedelela. "Ngiyabonga, Pod. Ngizobuya ukuletha lokhu emuva nezinkuni ukuhlanzwa. Hamba ubone ukuthi kukhona ithuba ngokudoba izinhlanzi ukuthi ukusakaza laphaya."

"Yebo, nkosikazi yami," esho ebukeka ekhululeka futhi edlulisa inqwaba yakhe yezinkuni kuye. Ucabanga ukuthi kumele kube nengxenye yendaba eyayilahlekelwe yi-squire. Ukholelwa ukuthi Hyle kwakusho ukudelela, kodwa yena sina ophikayo ukuthi Jaime ngabe wayebakhathalela ngokwanele noma indlela amshaya. Uyaphenduka abuyela emuva emkulwini ukuze athole uJaime lapho esevele ejikeleza amatshe emgodini womlilo oshisayo. Akusekho uphawu lukaHyle.

"Pod ingaphansi umbono wokuthi wena Hyle kwadingeka ukungavumelani ngami," kusho yena. Ufisa sengathi angavele anganaki konke ukudideka, kepha bancane kakhulu iqembu ukuba bathukuthele futhi bangaqiniseki amboze imizamo yabo. Kufanele athole ukuthi siyini isizathu sangempela sengxabano phakathi kwalawa madoda amabili. Yena ucabanga Jaime usulu wakhe ngoba yokucabanga ngisho wesibili ukuthi yena Hyle ngabe uhlupho angalwi wakhe, kodwa ekhathele futhi yena ucabanga ukuthi uzoba iqiniso ngokushesha uma yena wenza kuye.

"Senze," kusho uJaime ngokumane. "Kwenzenjani?"

"Akufanele ukulwa phakathi thina," Brienne uthi, amehlo akhe uya ububanzi ukushaqeka.

"Akufanele ngabe ukuphathe kanjalo," kuphendula uJaime. Okwamanje, inkulumo yakhe akuyona eyodwa ayamukelayo.

Ukuze uthole esheshayo, isifuna lutho kakhulu ukuze amange. Okwesikhashana, cishe uqinisekile ukuthi ubengeke amxoshe uma enza kanjalo. Uthatha igxathu phambili, kepha uPod ubuyela ekucaciseni. Anakho izinhlanzi esandleni sakhe, futhi umemezela ukuthi Hyle usendleleni nomunye. Anikine ikhanda ambuke uJaime.

Lapho kuvela uHyle, unikeza izinhlanzi azibambe kuPod ngaphandle kwamagama bese eyokuma ngqo phambi kukaJaime. nalesitako Brienne, wesaba ukuthi ngeke kudingeke uyeke ukululwela. Akacabangi ukuthi uHyle uzovumela ukushaywa okunjalo kungaphendulwa.

Ababili laba bagqolozelene imizuzu eminingana ngaphambi kokuba uHyle agcine ukukhuluma. "Ukuthethelela kimi, ser. Akusikho okokuqala ukuthi mina kahle isimo futhi lasetshenziswa ngephutha."

Anikine ikhanda uJaime. "Uma nje uqonda manje," kusho uHyle bese evuma ikhanda. Jaime grins. "Ingubo yami ingcolile vele igazi elincane alwenzi mehluko," esho ehefuzela lapho uHyle amkhafulele kuye, futhi izwi lakhe linobungane.

Ukumangala uBrienne, uHyle ubuyisela ukumamatheka. "Une-ukwesaba sobunxele buhlungu," kusho yena.

Ahleke uJaime. Uthi: "Ngenza kahle okhubazekile." Khona-ke bobabili elihlekayo njengoba Pod iqhubekela phambili ukuzokokhela umlilo futhi, ikhazimula. UBrienne ucabanga ukuthi, noma ngabe uchitha isikhathi esingakanani phakathi kwabo, kunezinto ezithile ngamadoda angasoze aziqonda.


End file.
